battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Millennium/@comment-5846899-20150428204503
South Australia, April 19 - April 29, 2015 Day 1 Several Confederate C-17 Globemasters fly over South Australia, loaded with tanks and airborne infantry. Off the coast, a joint American-Confederate landing force made up of 60,000 Confederate Recon and 120,000 Confederate Marines and 45,000 US Marines hit the Reich beaches, pouring out of LCACs and other landing craft. 50,000 Confederate Airborne Rangers and 56,000 US Army Airborne Infantry jump out of the Globemasters along with the tanks. Several dropships take off from New Castle class Cruisers with 5 divisions of Confederate Army Rangers. Initial resistance is tough, but by the end of the day Reich forces are forced to retreat and regroup for a counter attack. Confederate forces link up with Australian resistance fighters made up of former ADF personnel and civilians. Days 2-5 By now, Confederate forces number around 100,000 Recon, 230,000 Marines, 140,000 Airborne Rangers, 190,000 Confederate Army Rangers, 90,000 US Marines and 290,000 US Soldiers supplimented by several mechanized infantry regiments, tank battalions and 12,000 Australian Resistance Fighters. Confederate and Australian Resistance forces push forward towards Reich positions, when a volly of Artillery fire strikes the advancing allies. Reich ground attack aircraft attack the advancing allied troops, while fighter aircraft from both sides begin an intense aerial battle, with streaks of white and black smoke all over the skies. Reich ground forces numbering around 1,110,000 troops begin a ground engagement with the Confederate and resistance fighters. Intense fighting brings devestation to the land and cities are reduced to ghost towns as artillery, tanks and airstrikes decimate buildings. Infantry get into intense firefights, often fighting in close quarters and getting into hand to hand combat. ''The Fighting is non-stop as the battle intensifies instead of winding down.'' Days 6-9 Both sides pour in more and more troops as no side has gained ground in the past 4 days. Casualties on both sides mount as the fighting continues. Air and artillery strikes pound troop positions while ground attack aircraft launch CAS operations to support their ground units. Fighters get entangled in dogfights and bombers either reach their targets, loosing a majority of their force or are just shot down all together. Confederate forces intensify air and artillery strikes and send more reinforcements to areas needed hoping to gain an advantage. Air Cavalry supports advancing infantry while fighters from the US and Confederate Air Forces launch CAS operations all along the front. Coalition tank battalions charge forward, engaging Reich tank battalions. But on day 8, the coalition gets outstanding news. The traitor who murdered 37 million people in the attacks that started the war was killed on April 23 by Confederate Commandos in a raid in central Australia. For the Coalition, moral jumps up, while Reich moral drops. ''Coalition troops fight harder, and with the intensified air and artillery attacks, the tide of battle moves in favor of the allied forces.'' Day 10 Reich forces are starting to be pushed back as their numbers decline. Air superiority goes in favor of the Coalition as more bombers are finally able to reach their targets. Reich forces are finally decided to be too low to continue fighting the battle according to Reich generals and are ordered to fall back and regroup. All over the battlefield lay charred remains of air and ground vehicles from both sides. But its the human death toll that is gut renching. There were initially 1,052,000 Coalition troops and 1,110,000 Reich troops at the beginning of the battle, but the numbers quickly rose to 1,987,000 Coalition and 2,031,000 Reich troops at the battles height. The total number of dead is 1,546,639 total Coalition casualties, with 848,879 dead, 124,468 wounded and 95,548 missing, and 1,893,149 total Reich casualties, with 1,181,543 dead, 627,987 wounded and 83,619 missing. The battle of South Australia is remembered as the single bloodiest battle of the entire war.